micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
IMPORTANT NOTICE: The November 22nd session of the Quorum of Delegates is cancelled. GeeSee's website has ceased working for several days and to my knowledge no maintenance that would cause downtime is in progress - due to short notice, it is not possible to secure an alternative venue for the next Quorum. If GeeSee is still not working by November 29th, an alternative venue will have been found by then. If there is anything pressing you need to discuss, or anything you intended to raise at the Quorum, please e-mail me (lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org). ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: An important e-mail will be coming from the Chairman in the next week. ALL MEMBERS SHOULD RESPOND TO IT. IMPORTANT NOTICE - WEBSITE AND OFFICIAL GUM EMAILS Dear Friends and Colleagues, It is with great pleasure that I can announce the Grand Unified Micronational officially has its own domain name (http://www.grandunifiedmicronational.org) and a new, professional website is currently being designed for use with it. This website is being funded entirely by the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia - I have paid personally, and the State Treasury will be transfering funds to me on November 15th 2009 to account for the expense. Subsequently, all future payments will be made by the State Treasury. As a result of this, I can also announce that we now have official e-mails to contact GUM officials with. All three are now operational. These e-mails are: *'lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the e-mail of the Chairman (after I leave office, this will become chairman@grandunifiedmicronational.org) *'judge@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Supreme Judge *'vicechair@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Vice-Chairman Please use these e-mails for official GUM business in future. Robert Lethler Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. Premier Roosevelt will attend for Erusia but cannot make the 7pm time, due to a meeting of the ENCP Central Committee. She will be able to attend by 7:30pm. Tonights meeting What is happening with tonights meeting as its getting close to 7:00? I also think geesee is still down. Chat box on the website Why was it deleted? I have posted a respectable message and you haven't even considered it. Do you refuse to listen to people who use a respectful tone? Joe Foxon 14:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :The chatbox was removed because the IP ban is ineffective and you are banned from the GUM and are systematically violating the terms of that ban, which is against you. If Barrington wishes to appeal, a competent delegate must do so on its behalf. Your message has still been recorded and can be produced easily if you wish it. Statement dictated by Robert Lethler I wish for the statement to be posted on the Wikia Joe Foxon 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It shall be done within the next 24 hours then. Lethler OK, thank you. I think you should know that I do not hate you, nor are you an enemy of The Kingdom of Barrington. I just don't like that you hate me. My political views have changed and I am now Liberal instead of full-on Capitalist. I realise this won't change anything and that I already said this in my statement, but I have grown to appreciate the need for some fairness in society. I do not believe that a toilet cleaner should get as much money as a doctor. Doctors save lives. Toilet cleaners don't. However, I do believe that people who are disabled and unable to work should be provided for by the State. Joe Foxon 08:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) A1NLF I don't know who to address this to, but under the circumstances, this is fairly urgent. You may have heard that recently the A1NLF has made fresh threats against my micronation, A1, causing us in government to become concerned for the safety of ourselves and the nation. I would like to ask for some sort of communiqué or similar condemnation from this organisation, after the necessary deliberation of course, which may help deter these criminals, especially seeing as the A1 Civil Security Service has recently uncovered evidence which suggest involvement from other micronations, in supporting and aiding the A1NLF. If necessary, I can supply certain further information. -Chairman (of A1) Sir. Philip Fish A-One 08:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) GUM Chairman's Reply Chairman Fish, All though many here I suspect currently think that the arguement currently going on here constitutes a more important issue, you have my word that the Grand Unified Micronational will do everything it can to support the Most Glorious People's Republic. I ask that you contact me at lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org to provide as much information as you can on this crisis and the A1NLF - if possible, please notify me what nations you suspect of being involved so that the GUM can take appropriate action if any of its members are involved in this. My official statement on the matter will be released before the end of the night, and once it is, the GUM will adopt it automatically as its official stance. I would like to also take a moment to refer to the bilateral situation between us - Comrade Smith is, due to technical difficulties, currently unavailable and the rest of the Foreign Commission's staff are working with me to try and resolve another (not dis-similar) crisis. It may be some time before Mr Smith or a substitute can resume correspondence, but I assure you that the GUM and I personally will find the time necessary to work with you to help resolve the issue within your borders. My official statement should be released within the next three to four hours and will be published on your nation's talk page, to save space here and to draw attention to it. Robert Lethler Magnus de Armis Official Response Greetings, you all know why I am releasing this press communiqué from which I’m waiting tons of questions. I will of course answer to all of them with a lot of pleasure. But let’s get to the point. A few days ago I said something on the St.Charlian shoutbox that I regret to have written. Not because I shouldn’t have written it, I would write it again with no worries. The point is simply that people misses the capacity to understand irony. You must know that the majority of the people in Italy happily makes fun of “Cavaliere” Berlusconi, but although this, he still is leader of our country, but this is not what I want to talk about today. Fact is that I found two or three weeks ago this very amusing program called “Automatic Generator of Berlusconi’s proclamations” (Generatore Automatico di Proclami di Berlusconi)(link: http://metilparaben.blogspot.com/2009/09/generatore-automatico-di-proclami-di.html ) since this Italic PM says pure nonsense with excess of almightiness on the National television without anyone stopping him. Then, on my private Facebook account I starter publishing them (together with the link) for having a bit of fun with my friends and those who know the story. Sincerely, I am really suprised that people that I considered good colleagues, like the journalists of the Erusia Central News, volountarily obscured vital information of my thoughts and that everyone can visit. Indeed, almost three months ago, I opened this topic (http://stcharlie.forumcommunity.net/?t=30928715) for speaking about the current situation of homosexuals in Italy, in which homophobia and xenophobia are becoming a serious problem. Here, I attach the answers that I gave on that topic, translated in English so that you can read them better: --- I’d also like to show to my colleagues that they concluded these affirmations in a very, I’d rather say, hurried manner. I already expressed my complete atheism in another topic, clearly visibile. I translate here its content: --- I hope I was enough clear and that everything was comprehensible, because although it was in Italian, all these speeches can be translated with Google, in the same way as the ECN did for translating my sentence. About my thoughts on Nazifascism and the Holocaust I find it terrifying to hear these words given to me. It is something that I fought and I still fight against since ages. I don’t even talk about the several times I went manifesting with my macronational party, Rifondazione Comunista, of which I’m also one of the vice directors of the “giovani regionali”, regional youth organizations, always against everything that is fascism and nazism. I had several close members of my family, partisans, killed, and others attacked to death by fascists. I myself had a risky episode during a conference in Florence, in where an Azione Giovane group (Youth Action, a neo-fascist movement) arrived with bats and not very friendly intentions. Probably Mr.Lethler must have taken a very fast conclusion based upon a not-very-neutral press source and this is why I then forgive who gets things wrong because he didn’t really know this thing clearl, but as Latins said: “ignorance does not forgive” For the rest that was written, I will not comment, since I’m used to civilized debates. Warmest regards, Magnus de Armis Tradotto con l'aiuto di Alexander Joe Foxon's statement I will recognise the statement when I see it and if it is altered in any way I will report you to a neutral admin. Joe Foxon 17:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Because you will undoubtedly try and deny this statement is yours anyway, I assure that I can easily prove the legitemacy of the statement, which is reproduced below in the context of the conversation that took place in the C-Box. Having unlimited access to the past 250 things said in the box, producing hard evidence is exceptionally easy - and should you try to deny this is your statement, I'' will have ''you reported for the same reasons Master Foxon. Joe Foxon: Mr Sutherland, thank you for believing me and I apologise if I have caused any offence. It was not deliberate. Mr Lethler, I also apologise and I don't like to think that your hatred of me stems from my dislike of Communism. I have changed my political views and am now Liberal. I know this is irrelevant and will not make any difference to you, I just thoguht you might like to know. Joe Foxon: I was not suggesting anything. I am sorry if I was misunderstood, but I was simply repeating for you what Ben told me back at the start of the trial. I do not believe it is true because there is no point in making excuses. I have been accused of doing those things and nothing I can do will change your mind. I can't teleport you back in time to see for yourselves. If I could you would see that we are completely innocent. I am annoyed that you refuse to believe me, because I know the facts. I was there. Jamie Sutherland: as a matter of fact, I was strongly against you being expelled Jamie Sutherland: oh, how kind. You are meerly suggesting that Mr Lethler manipulated my vote. Very different from cor Robert Lethler: Unfortunate. Robert Lethler: I see Mr Foxon must be banned from this chat also. Joe Foxon: I was not suggesting that YOU would allow a court to be corrupt. I was told by Ben Lawson, the prosecutor, that Mr Lethler told him he would be deliberately selecting a jury of Erusian sympathisers that he would be able to manipuate in order to crush Barrington. Jamie Sutherland: would allow a court to be corrupt. Jamie SUtherland: If you have a problem Mr Foxon, contact me please. And I am rather insulted that you siggest that I Joe Foxon: What's the point? You will reject my appeal just like you rejected my testimony. Evenn if that power is not in your hands, you will see to it that we have no means of appeal. Why not just come to my house, cut off my hands and chop out my tongue? Robert Lethler: Nonetheless, another delegate from your nation must do so. Robert Lethler: I respectfully disagree, Mr Foxon. Regardless, you may appeal that decision to Mr Sutherland also. Joe Foxon: I was not disrespecting the court, I was posting my opinions on the verdict, which I find unfair and extremely harsh. If you are quite satisfied, I have an international crisis to attend to. Thank you, I am not denying it because it is exactly right as far as I can remember. I apologise if I caused any offence by assuming you would alter it, but people are mean, especially people who hate other people. I wish to appeal my forum ban and my expulsion to the current Supreme Judge. Joe Foxon 08:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Look, if you're afraid of a lack of neutrality towards you and what happened to Barrington, not admitting pro-Erusian nations will not make it more neutral. It would look even worse, since if you're then granted to come back to GUM, people would say "Oh that's because he CHOSE the people that could participate at his appeal". Unlike other organizations, we are used to hear what you say, instead of looking at you and judging you from the appearance. Therefore, don't worry about the participation of some good friends of Erusia (that would in some way include me): Sutherland is known to be a neutral person, and will surely find the right verdict. :) --Cajak 10:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually that is a very good point. I have now removed that condition form my request. Joe Foxon 13:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::May I have some sort of response to this please? Just a confirmation or something. It doesn't need to be a 1000 word statement. Joe Foxon 08:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis withdraw its membership Ministry of Foreign Affairs Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The membership of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis in the GUM was already several months ago a discussion in the Senate of Flandrensis. On Sunday 15th November 2009 the Senate and the people of Flandrensis decided to withdraw our membership of the GUM! The decision of the Senate and the people of Flandrensis was also influenced by different events in the last months. I would like to thank the members who have supported us in the Siple War (the reason why we joined the GUM), especially the Federal Republic of St. Charlie, the Ohio Empire, New Scientopia and the Grand Duchy of Francisville and many others who helped our nation when we had difficulties. Meanwhile Flandrensis changed its view on micronational conflicts and since the foundation of the Union Against Micronational War and the new MCA we tried to follow a more pacifism policy. The Senate considers that this is not possible if we remain member of the GUM (by the attitude of some) and that the GUM lost a lot if his credibility in the micronational community, and so we lost our confidence in this organization. The admin of the forum may deleted our account and removed Flandrensis from the mailing list. If the vote of the Motion of Confidence in Rober Lethler is still open, the GUM is free to keep or removed the vote of Flandrensis. We hope to maintain our good relationship with the other members of the GUM and we wish this organization and its chairman’s the best for the future. The Senate of Flandrensis, 15th November 2008 Cakeland Hello, I'm King Joe of Cakeland and I was wandering how cakeland came to be part of this union, do you have perhaps a link to me requesting entry? I do not seem to remember applying, and if there is no account I would like to leave, thank you--Ianmckoon 16:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :A membership application was recieved on June 8th 2009, retained on June 10th 2009, put to the vote on June 14th 2009 and finally ratified on June 21st 2009 as per GUM protocols. The original membership inquiry can be found in the talk logs. Lethler OAM The Organisation of Active Micronations will rise to be the greatest micronational organisation on microwiki. We do not compromise sovereignty. All dissatisfied with the lowly GUM should join us. Danvania 02:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Danvania - please do NOT post such messages. This was not in any way cleared with me or The Council and is certainly not authorised by myself or the organisation. I don't mean to sound heavy handed or authoritarian, but this sort of provocation is just not on. We have emphasised many times that we are not here to tread on the toes of the GUM, and that we are here for different purposes. :Apologies everyone. A-One 07:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Murrayfield state of emergency Attention citizens and members of the intermicronational community, over recent weeks and possibly over the past two months our political system has been thrown into turmoil. This is because members of our government and the party have stopped carrying out their tasks and have in a way stopped caring and taking part.Our nation that was once great once strong once a fine example of micronationalism has been left to crumble and fall. Well i wont let this happen, i created this nation with a vision of greatness and it was prospering at one point. But now it is in decline everything i have worked hard on everything i worked hard to achieve is slowly being eroded away bit by bit it goes down the drain. All this because my citizens have lost enthusiasm and can no longer be bothered. I am disgusted but i intend to do something about this. For the last few months i have been ruling alone on emergency power but i feel i cant keep doing this any longer so i need solutions i need to kick start my nation again and get it back its glory. I will continue ruling on emergency power until a solution or solutions are found, but i now call a state of political emergency in the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield. All members of the Government except myself are now fired i will set about dealing with this as soon as possible. I now call upon the members of the GUM and of this community to offer ideas solutions and assistance to us in our hour of need and hopefully together we can rebuild my nation and save it from the brink of inactivity Yours sincerely Premier Ben Lawson I just thought i would draw your attention to this. If anyone has any ideas or wants more information or what not please contact me or leave replies here.